


hurt

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek isn't in this one but he is mentioned, It's sad so be warned guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (11/26): loss, pillow, wrap





	hurt

Stiles paces the hospital floor, squeezing his hands open and shut, muttering under his breath.

"Stiles, please, sit down, _please_ ," Scott pleads, but Stiles doesn't. He refuses to. Scott doesn’t understand. Can’t understand. He'd experienced loss with Allison. He had. But Scott knows this is different. This was—this was _Derek_.

Melissa comes up behind Scott and hands him a pillow, smiles, soft and sad. "Just in case."

"Thanks."

"Give him time, honey," she murmurs. "You're his best friend. Be there for him. Okay?"

Scott blinks tears out of his eyes and nods as his mother's arms wrap around him.


End file.
